Jossh99
jossh99 is a regular viewer of the QueueSS streaming channel. He's been watching QueueSS since summer of 2018. He's most notable for having the King of Hours title for such a long time, as well as becoming King of Rocks, and is eventually revealed to be a demi-god. Influence on the Lore Origins Que was at a Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament when he met jossh. At the time, jossh would call himself "jigglyjosh" as he would play the character Jigglypuff. Despite the character being one of, if not, the easiest character to play in the game at a high level, jossh would lose all of his sets at this tournament. King of Hours Que would come back to streaming in the summer of 2018. jossh would watch many of his streams under the username jossh99, becoming a regular viewer. This lead him to be the King of Hours, though the title itself would not come until a few months later. Taking Kingship from a Longtime King gamerz128 was the King of Points since the January Nuke of 2019. jossh was in 2nd place, coming somewhat close to passing gamerz, though this didn't happen until the summer of 2019. jossh had won the jackpot, placing him at #1 on the leaderboard for points. gamerz came somewhat close to reclaiming his kingship, but jossh would further the gap between them by winning another jackpot. Losing his Longest Standing Title jossh had kept his title as King of Hours until the summer of 2019, where his account got hacked. Because Twitch wasn't of any help in this situation, jossh had to make a new account named jossh99_. While Que was able to recover his points, he couldn't bring back his hours from his original account. After giving jossh his points back, Que deleted the original jossh99 account from the points system. Leaving his Kingship for Another jossh had stayed King of Points until the QueueClicker game was introduced as well as a bonus percent system and ascension. Because the ascension mechanic was introduced, people kept gaining and losing points at a very fast rate, making King of Points a title lost to an update. jossh had spent many of his points on the game's shop items and ascended with a lot of items and points. This made jossh the first King of Percent. King of Rocks Although there are many better things to buy using ascension points in the QueueClicker game, jossh typically spends a good portion of it on rocks, an in-game item used to hit other people in hopes of making them lose some points. Because of his collection of rocks that he loves to throw at people (especially gamerz), jossh has been crowned King of Rocks Losing his Royalty jossh would keep his title up for a few months. However, gamerz would eventually catch up by buying earning more points as time went on. gamerz was now the King of Percent. jossh would eventually get back the title, but lost it the same day. He agreed to Que's proposal to him, which would be that he would lose everything he worked for in order to test an update to the points system, but he would receive a 20% bonus once the game was out of beta. jossh agreed, and is now starting over. Taking over Kingship and Launching a Nuke On November 12th 2019, jossh took over King of Percent from gamerz once again. He then proceeded to play the QueueClicker game and accumulate enough ascension points to launch a nuke. Before he chose what he wanted to change in the game, he made a suggestion to Que, saying that there should be major and minor upgrades to the game. Que obliged, and listened to jossh's requests. He said his major upgrade would change the Alternate Account item from being 10 points/second to 12, and his minor upgrade would increase the overall number of points earned from the Word Game by 250 points. Revealing his True Identity On the same day as his first launched nuke, jossh called himself a "benevolent god". This upset gamerz, as he was comparing himself to the one and only god, Que. This is when jossh admits that he's actually a demi-god. Although he hasn't said which demi-god he is of specifically nor his true name, it's most likely that he's Hobolord, Demi-God of Rocks. This could explain why he has so many rocks, unlike many others in the chat. The Second Nuke Only 5 days (2 streams) after his first nuke, jossh sent out another nuke, resetting everyones points. The upgrade he chose this time increased the amount of base points by 4. Since this nuke, Que has raised the cost of the next nuke, and jossh has yet to achieve it, though he is determined to launch it. With the fact that jossh has sent 2 nukes in a row only 5 days apart, people have been speculating that jossh may have ill-intentions for everyone, with gamerz worrying how many nukes everyone will be able to take before a second lore reboot. Revealing his Side On January 12th 2020, jossh revealed he was on the side of Dubwool, a Pikachu that uses its evolution power for true equality, no matter the cause. He explained the reason for his two nukes was to bring everyone back to 0 points, which would make everyone equal in points. Just before he was done talking about his side in the religion, he exclaimed "praise dubwool PowerupL DarkMode PowerUpR". Trivia * jossh is the only viewer who's competed against gamerz for King of Points and Percent over long periods of time as well as taken the title for both a few times. ** While ImQuibsy has taken the title for King of Points once, it was for only a few minutes before launching the January Nuke of 2019. As such, not as many people know him for this. * Because the channel is stuck in time, jossh currently has a total of 69 hours watched on his new account. * jossh is the third person to launch a nuke, right behind the first, Quibsy, and the second, gamerz. ** He's also the second person to launch a successful nuke, as gamerz's nuke was launch just before Points Revamp 2, and didn't hit the ground in time. ** He's the only person to launch two nukes.